To Sleep Again
by Hubert24601
Summary: In a bustling castle, no one needs sleep, right? T, Anna/Kristoff Adorable and cuteness! FLUFF.


**Apparently I just keep churning these out.**

**Title: To Sleep Again**

**Synopsis: With a bustling castle, who has time for sleep?**

**Anna/Kristoff, T, cute and adorable. All fluff.  
**

_**Annaoff all the way, baby! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I you so much, Lithy. You helped me figure out this story.  
**

Kristoff grunted in his sleep, turning on his back with a deep sigh. He was in too deep of a slumber to hear the door creak open, or wake to the sliver of moonlight that shone through from the hallway. There was a moment of shuffling through the cold room before a solid weight landed on him, and the next thing he knew his body was shaking violently. "Wake up, wake up!"

Kristoff groaned and turned his head before shoving it under the pillow, hoping to stifle the too-cheerful, completely recognizable voice. "Go back to sleep," he grunted.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so *I'M* awake, so we have to play!"

"I'm sleeping," he mumbled into the sheets and began to doze off again.

The next thing he knew he was being hit with the pillow beside him. "Anna," he growled, loudly enough for her to hear.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Don't you want to build a snowman with me?"

Kristoff sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go," he said wearily, and got out of bed slowly, leaving his shirt crumpled on the chair beside the bed.

Taking her by surprise, he scooped Anna up in his arms and carried her down the hall.

"But I wanna build a snowman!" she whined, realizing almost immediately that he was taking her in the wrong direction.

"Anna, you need to go to bed," he said sternly, carrying her into her room and placing her gently on her bed, tucking her in firmly.

"But Da," she cried out, and Kristoff gave her a stern look. There was much that little Princess Anna could get away with from both of her parents, with eyes like her mother and hair like her father – the awkwardness, they decided upon reflection, came from both of them – but when it came to observing the simple rules of bedtime, Kristoff was not to be persuaded.

"You're lucky you didn't wake your mother with all that noise," he reprimanded her gently. "She needs her sleep just like you and I." He gently poked her nose with his finger, sitting down on her bed.

"Please," Anna made a noise that resembled a snort, and Kristoff had to hold back a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her, admiring how she was every inch her mother. "Ma wouldn't wake if Aunt Elsa decided to create a blizzard in the middle of your bedroom!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Perhaps you're right. Now, it's time to go to bed, Anna. I love you." He kissed her forehead lightly. "We can build a snowman tomorrow, if we get Aunt Elsa to help us."

This seemed to appease Anna, and she nodded, reaching up to hug Kristoff before she fell back against her pillows, eyes already drifting closed. "Goodnight, Da. Maybe we can get Olaf to…to…" she mumbled, turning on her side, mouth already opening in a small snore.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head affectionately, gently closing the door behind him as he walked back down the hall to join his wife.

To his surprise, as soon as he got back into bed and pulled the sheet up, Anna sat up, sleepy, but unbothered by the intrusion. "Did she want to play again?"

Kristoff smiled wearily at her and she snuggled into his arm, beaming, but not quite awake yet. "Of course she does. That's the third time this week that she's come into our room wanting to build a snowman." He glared playfully at her. "I think she gets that trait from you."

Anna giggled and fell back against her pillow. "You know it," she smirked, and Kristoff swiftly rolled on top of her.

"We're awake," he said suggestively.

"And?" Anna teased.

"We have a few more hours until the sun comes up?" It was more of a question than a suggestion, and Anna laughed, leaning closer until their lips met, giving him her answer.

x.x.x.x

**Were you confused? I tried to make it less confusing but still surprising! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
